Quantum Leap: A Leap on Jump Street
by Heather Samantha Beckett
Summary: Writer's Cut. An older story with slight changes and an alternate ending. Dr Sam Beckett leaps into Tom Hanson and must change right what once went wrong and hopefully save a fellow officer from a terrible fate. PG 13 adult themes language review please!
1. Another Slammerino

Quantum Leap: A Leap on Jump Street Series

A Leap for Judy and Tom

By Heather Samantha Beckett

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Quantum Leap or 21 Jump Street or their characters, those solely belong to Don Belisario (Quantum Leap) and Stephen J Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh (21 Jump Street)

Chapter 1: Another Slamerino

By now Dr Sam Beckett was quite used to the feeling of electricity flowing through his body. You would think that this would be quite painful, but in the blink of an eye the feeling of electricity flowing through his body subsides and feels to Sam like nothing more than a tickle. For the last 5 years Dr Sam Beckett has been leaping back in fourth in time putting right what once went wrong and touching many lives in the process. This process was known as quantum leaping. In 1995 Dr Sam Beckett led an elite group of scientists in the middle of the desert to develop Project Quantum Leap. Sam was faced with loosing funding because no one believed his theory of life being like a piece of string, one end of the string represented a person's life the other end their death and in between both ends would be the person's lifespan. Sam theorized that if you were to ball up the string and different parts of the string were touching each other this would give a person the ability to leap back and fourth in their own lifetime. Sam was desperate to prove his theory, so he prematurely stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished. With each leap Sam's memory becomes Swiss Cheese and he looses different parts of his memory while gaining new memories at the same time. About the only thing that stays the same for Sam with each leap is his ability to communicate with Admiral Al Calavicci, the projects observer. Since Al is living in the year 2000 and is at the projects site in the middle of the desert, he appears to Sam as a hologram, and since he is tuned into Sam's brainwaves, Sam is the only one who can see and hear him which gets Sam in some amusing situations.

Al, with the help of the super computer that Sam built named Ziggy, and Al's helper Gooshie, he is able to help Sam figure out what wrong to put right in order for Sam to leap. Sam and Al hope that one of these leaps will bring Sam back to his own time. For now Sam is like a space traveling Lone ranger with Al as his Tonto. Sam never knows who he will leap into or what year it will be. He was once leaped into an astronaut Chimp. For the most part with the occasional leap into a woman, Sam gets used to being in another's body.

Sam looked up to see that his hands were up in the air and he had just finished yelling, "Another Slammerino!" to a group of fellow bowlers. Sam looked around and he knew he was definitely in a bowling ally. A feeling of dread over came Sam's body like going for a ride on the merry- go -round after eating too many chilli corndogs.

"I'm a professional bowler? Oh boy!"

The last time Sam recalled going bowling he was a Junior in high school and he had been on a double date with his older brother, Tom before he was shipped off to Vietnam. Sam had went up to bowl and forgot to let go of the ball and it took him halfway down the lane. Sam was so humiliated and for the rest of the night his brother never let him live it down, and to top things off his date had fallen for the guy in the next lane who had just bowled 250 and took off with him leaving Sam alone with his brother and his brother's date. From then on Sam vowed never to go bowling again.

From the looks of it, whoever Sam had leapt into was pretty serious about bowling, and from seeing the score card Sam could see that up until now he was bowling a perfect game. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. At least there were six other people in front of him so he could sit down and take a break and figure out how he was going to try to bowl one last strike and not go down the lane with the ball.

Sam heard a familiar whoosh sound and looked to up to see that Al had appeared through a door in midair. Sam's hologram friend was dressed in his usual outrageous suits. This time he was wearing a black and yellow checker board suit, a yellow fedora topped his head. He took out the cigar that was always hanging out of his mouth and rested it between his fingers so he could clearly talk to Sam.

"Oh boy the joy of the ball slamming into those beautiful innocent white pins."

Sam rolled his eyes and gave his friend a disgusted look. "Don't tell me, you used to be a world class bowler," Sam guessed sarcastically. "Is there anything you haven't done?"

"The Queen of England," was Al's response.

Sam gave his friend a look of absolute distain. "Sorry I asked."

"Well to answer your question, my third no my fifth no make that my second wife got me into bowling. It seemed like bowling was the only thing besides you know what that we could do together without fighting. She made me quite the bowler."

"I'm sure she did"

"I once bowled the perfect game. I think I kept that score card."

"When you are finished reminiscing can you tell me what I am here to do, so I can leap out of this nightmare?"

"Hey Hanson," an attractive black girl with long flowing locks of curls called over to Sam, "What are you doing giving your ball a pep talk?"

"Ah yea," Sam thought fast, This ball of mine needs to give me one more slammerino." Sam couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Well when you are done it's your turn don't keep us waiting."

Sam could feel the sweat dripping down his face.

"Hey man you don't look so hot, you ok?" the oriental guy standing next to the attractive black girl asked Sam.

"Ah" Sam stammered, "I'm ok I think I need to get a drink of water first," Sam said quickly getting up and looking around, he ran to the nearest water fountain leaving his teammates to wonder about their friends odd behavior.

Sam looked around to make sure no one was looking at him. "Al you there?"

"Yea Sam." Al's head appeared out of the side of a wall. The wall Sam could see was the side wall of the woman's restroom.

"Al would you get your head out of the gutter and help me," Sam said half in disgust and half in exasperation.

"Ok ok Mr. prudent prince who takes all the fun out of being a hologram."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well what am I here to do?"

Al took out a lit up multicolored device and hit the side of it. "Well it seems like Ziggy thinks you are here to make sure this kid Tom Hanson bowls to perfect game?" Al looked at the contraption oddly.

"What? What has that got to do with putting right what once went wrong? Don't tell me let me guess, this kid made a bet with some lowlifes and if he doesn't bowl the prefect game he's going to get his ass kicked. Am I hot?"

"Well" Al said continuing to give his hand link a puzzled look. "Ziggy doesn't say anything other than that you are here to bowl the perfect game."

"Al I can't bowl another strike, it takes everything I got to make sure the ball doesn't take me down the lane."

"Ok let me think," Al said putting his finger on his temple. "Ok I got it," Al said pointing his index finger up in the air. "Remember when you leapt in to that pool shark and Ziggy gave you laser readings of the pool tables angles and you were able to see where to hit the cue ball?"

Sam shook his head. Al continued, "What if I could get Ziggy to give you a laser reading on the lane of where to aim the bowling ball? All you got to do is let go of the ball and aim it to go right down the middle of the laser light. And Sam,"

"Yea" Sam answered his friend.

"Do remember to pull your fingers out of the ball's holes before you release. You know that would eliminate the problem of going down the lane with the ball."

"Ha Ha very funny Al," Sam said taking a swipe at Al but since Al was a hologram his fist swooshed through midair at nothing.

"Hey man what is up with you?" A big guy in a ripped up jean vest and a long sleeved white shirt asked Sam as he approached him.

"Oh nothing just getting myself prepped for one more slammerino,"

"Dude you got issues, and I thought Clavo was the only one with an imaginary playmate," the big guy said shaking his head and walking away.

Sam hadn't the slightest idea who Clavo was but he guessed he was a child, since he had an imaginary playmate and a young child at that. He always got weird looks when he talked to Al since he was the only one who could see or hear him. Sam slowly approached the group he had been bowling with. He picked up the ball and slowly walked to the tip of the lane, he looked around in desperation. "Come on Al," he said to himself little too loudly.

"Hey Hanson are you such a bowling geek that you named your ball?" laughed the big guy in the ripped up jean vest.

Sam gave the guy a sheepish grin and walked slowly towards the tip of the lane, that's when he saw a thin straight red line and all he had to do was make sure the ball went straight down the line of the laser's light. Sam lifted the ball up and one two three he swung back and released it. Sam was proud of himself he had remembered to pull his fingers out of the holes.

The ball shot down the middle of the laser light's line straight down the middle. Sam hoped he hadn't thrown the ball too hard, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. He suddenly heard the attractive black lady with long curly hair scream as she rushed towards him throwing her arms around Sam giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You did it you won the tournament!" Sam opened his eyes. He had gotten a strike all the pins were lying on their sides, not one was left sitting up. Sam pumped his fists in the air and screamed, "Another Slammerino!" expecting to leap at any moment but he just remained there with his hands in the air. Sam looked around for Al, he caught him by the woman's bathroom peeking his head in and out of the wall.

Sam rolled his eyes and excused himself to use the bathroom. "Al would you quit being a pervert for once in your life and help me."

"There's nothing better than a public woman's bathroom, that's where you hear all their secretes, the key to unlocking the woman's psyche."

"Al I'm going in here," Sam said pointing to the men's bathroom, "the only thing you will be unlocking will be the mystery of why I'm really here."

Sam locked the door so that no one could get in and see him talking to himself. "Ok Al what's Ziggy got? Why am I really here?"

"Ziggy doesn't know yet he had a slight malfunction this morning, that's the only reason I can think of for him giving you false leap information."

"Yea well I knew it was too good to be true that I'd leap so fast. "

"The only thing Ziggy can come up with is that in the next week or so Tom Hanson, the guy you leapt into, will loose his job and spend the rest of his life being a rent-a-cop and lead a miserable single life."

"So what's wrong with being a rent-a-cop? It's a decent job."

"Not when you get thrown off the police force."

Sam looked in the mirror, he saw a young looking man with dark hair in a kind of punk spike style. "This guy's a cop?" Sam said in astonishment staring at the reflection that was looking back at him. "He still looks like he's in high school."

"He's with an undercover unit that primarily goes undercover in high… high" Al hit the side of his multi colored contraption, "schools, high schools. The idea behind the program is they get young looking officers too young looking to be taken seriously as real cops and they put them undercover in various high schools to bust young offenders before they commit the big crimes when they are adults."

"Well I guess then being a ret-a-cop after being a real one would be a low blow," Sam said feeling sorry for the real Tom Hanson.

"I don't know how he looses his job, all Ziggy can come up with is that there is some sort of violence involved and that another officer is seriously hurt or killed. Ziggy has reason to believe the officer who is hurt or killed is a female officer."

Sam's heart sank.


	2. Return of the Prep

Quantum Leap: A Leap on Jump Street Series

A Leap for Judy and Tom

By Heather Samantha Beckett

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Quantum Leap or 21 Jump Street or their characters, those solely belong to Don Belisario (Quantum Leap) and Stephen J Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh (21 Jump Street)

Chapter 2: Return of the Prep

Sam had a sinking feeling who the female officer was. He figured it was the attractive black woman with the oversized off the shoulders pink sweater and denim jacket. She also had on tight rolled jeans, slouch socks, and hot pink high-tops. By the way the woman was dressed Sam figured he was sometime in the eighties.

"Ok all I need to do now is figure out where I live and how to get to work tomorrow. So what year am I in Al?"

Al looked at his multicolored hand link and punched in some buttons. "Ok you are officer Tom Hanson and you live in Metroville, New Jersey and it is Sunday March 1, 1990."

"How do I get home?"

"Maybe you'll get lucky and you will be dating that bodacious babe with the cute tight…"

"Al don't say it," said Sam interrupting Al. He knew how Al's perverted mind often worked.

"Jeans. Tight Jeans. You think you know me so well," Al continued trying to prove to Sam that he had just thought the wrong idea. Of course Al knew he had a perverted mind. He just didn't like Sam thinking that all he thought about was sex because he often wanted Sam's respect. Al walked through the bathroom wall and stared at Judy. Sam walked out of the bathroom the normal way since he wasn't a hologram. He may have often wanted Sam's respect but he also loved getting a rise out of Sam. "Who knows maybe you guys are living together and she is going to take you home so you can do the vertical tango."

Sam shot Al a dirty look. "Is sex all you think about?"

Al gave Sam a sheepish grin and was about to answer Sam but he answered for him instead. "Don't answer that."

Al threw his hands up in the air and tried to put on his most innocent expression, "What?"

"Ah yea especially when you get dumped by your girlfriend and haven't had any in a long time," the big guy in the ripped at the sleeves jean shirt said to Sam as he approached him, he figured Sam was talking to him since he couldn't see Al.

"Right," said Sam.

"Ok pal you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Sam asked the big guy who was giving him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean ready for what?" The big guy said playfully punching Sam's arm. "Your mustang is in the shop and I gave you a ride in the pickup. I'm taking you home and tomorrow I'm giving you a ride to work. You do know the place? The place where you go to earn a living?" The big guy said sarcastically.

"Ah yea I know dude. Thanks for the lift man." Sam said trying his best to sound hip. Was he a punk? From the reflection in the mirror it would appear so, but Sam just couldn't fathom the idea of a police officers looking like hoodlums. Then again didn't Al say something about these cops going undercover in high schools? So maybe Tom was just getting off a case when he and his friends went to the bowling tournament.

About ten minuets later the big guy's yellow pick up pulled up to a nice looking apartment complex. Sam was quite impressed with Tom's apartment, it was small but quaint and it gave off a feeling of warmth. Sam figured Tom's apartment was going to be like most bachelors pads, full of dirty dishes in the sink, and clothes, and empty pizza boxes on the floor, but Tom's apartment was neat and organized. Sam chuckled to himself, he remembered his first bachelor's pad back at his MIT days., his place looked like a mad scientists lab and a regular bachelors pad full of dirty dishes in the sink and clothes all over the floor, but instead of pizza boxes all over the place it was usually empty Chinese take out boxes.

Sam picked up a photo on Tom's dresser. It was a photo of a teenage Tom and a man in a police uniform standing next to him with his arm around his shoulder. This must have been Tom's father Sam figured. Tom looked at a line of photos on top of Tom's entertainment center in Tom's living room. The big guy who had given him a ride home, the attractive black woman, the oriental guy, a skinny guy with an afro of black hair and glasses, and an older black gentlemen were in all of the photos. These must have been Tom's fellow officers and more than likely his best friends. They were probably like family to him.

Sam heard the usual swoosh and electronic beeps that followed.

"Oh good you found out where you live," came Sam's greeting.

"Yea I got a ride home with this guy," Sam said pointing to the picture of the guy who had given him a ride home.

"Yea that is your best friend and fellow officer, Doug Penhall. The attractive black woman is Officer Judy Hoffs, the oriental guy or rather Vietnamese guy is Officer H.T. Ioki, and the older black gentleman is their captain Adam Fuller."

"Quite a close knit bunch from what I can see," said Sam. "Did Ziggy find out why I am here?"

"Ziggy says that there is a 90.5 percent chance that you are here to make sure this tom Hanson guy doesn't get fired from the police force for…" Al's voice trailed off and he had a look of concern on his face.

"What Al?" Sam said anxiously, "what did he get fired for?"

"He got fired for killing a prime suspect in a case he and Miss Hoffs were on. History says that he shot the unarmed suspect but Ziggy can't yet tell me why or what the case was about, but we still have reason to believe that Miss Hoffs is seriously injured."

Sam's heart sank. The thought of that beautiful woman being seriously hurt was more than he could bear. Sam shook his head like he was trying to sake off a bad feeling. He had hardly met this woman and already he was developing feelings for her? This couldn't be right. Was it possible? Sam didn't believe in love at first sight. Maybe it could have been that fact that Judy Hoffs was so beautiful how could any man not be mesmerized in her presence?

"Well in any case stick to Miss Hoffs as close as possible." Al said breaking Sam's trance and bringing him back down to earth. "In the original history Miss Hoffs was forced to retire from the force when she was injured and spent the rest of her life in an unhappy marriage and in 2006 at the age of 41 she commits suicide and officer Tom Hanson spends the next 20 years in the pen but gets off in 10 for good behavior. There was evidence that he may have shot the suspect in self defense, but his life is already ruined and he takes a job as a rent-a-cop, and after hearing the news of Judy's suicide he himself commits suicide. After Tom Hanson and Judy Hoffs leave the Jump Street program it looses funding and shuts down and crimes involving teenagers skyrockets and the rest of the officers involved in the program never get taken seriously as police officers and all end up with boring desk jobs.

"Wow it looks like I got my work cut out for me. I can't believe that one act of violence could have such an impact and ruin so many lives, that's why I am a pacifist." Sam said looking up at the clock on the living room wall. "Well Al I got to get to bed. Doug will be here in 6 hours to take me to work. Oh boy."

"Well pacifist or not you are a cop and you are going to have to act like it even if that means getting violent, you think that a young criminal is going to take it easy on you cause you are all into peace and love? This isn't the 60's Sam"

"I know Al I'll do my best that's all we I can do and hope for the best."

"And I will help you as much as possible. I'm going now. I will work with Ziggy so we can get you more info." Al pressed some buttons on his hand link and a door appeared in midair and Al disappeared through it.

Before Sam knew it Penhall was ready to pick him up and take him to work. Penhall's pick up pulled up to old an looking run down chapel on the corners of 8th and Jump Streert. Were he and Penhall supposed to be here? This seemed like the kind of place criminals would hang out. Sam found himself in an ally a dingy ally at that and the chapel seemd to Sam to be a perfect hideout for dope dealers. Sam lookd at the chapel apprehensively. Al hadn't prepared him for this. If he was on a case he figured that he would have gotten prepped ahead of time by his captain. Maybe he was on an unfinished case from before he leaped. Sam now wished he hadn't worn kahkis, a sweater vest, and had his hair neatly combed over to the side. He had seen photos of Tom dressed like this and figured this is how Tom dressed when he wasn't undercover, and Sam wanted to make a good impression at work for Tom's sake. He didn't want to come across too weird so that no one could suspect that there was something definitely different about Tom Hanson.

"What? are you just going to stare at the door?" Doug said pointing to the front door of the chapel. "What did you get in trouble with Fuller and now you are afraid to go into work this morning? The perfect Tom Hanson in trouble? OHHHHH what did you do?"

Swoosh beep beep beep. "Oh yea Sam this is Jump Street Headquarters. The Program is called 21 Jump Street. It is at this old abandoned chapel so their location can remained undisclosed."

Sam looked up at Al, "Oh is that it? And for a second I thought I was undercover and on a drug bust, and look at how I am dressed, I would have stuck out like a sore thumb so much for being good at my job."

"Well Tom you have always been a goody goody nerd and you do need a new wardrobe, but what in Zeus's but hole were you thinking we were doing here? You really thought we were on a drug bust? What are you going to do bust Ioki for taking his daily pain pill? It isn't his fault he got shot and has to take a daily dose of pain killers."

"Oh no," Sam thought real fast, "I was just thinking out loud of what kind of assignment the captain will give us today."

"Good save Sam," Said Al.

"Well whatever kind of assignment we get I hope I get to sit behind a desk today. Last night while I was at the tournament with you the dumb ass babysitter decided to let Clavo watch elm street and he stayed up all night hiding under the covers in my bed. I didn't get a wink of sleep."

Sam couldn't imagine Doug Penhall being a father, but he dare say nothing because he was afraid Doug would get suspicious.

"Hey wait a minuet, aren't you still on that preppy case?" Doug said after a minuet.

Sam looked at Doug uncomfortably. "I don't know" he said, entering the chapel as quickly as possible He was quite impressed with the operation. Everyone had their own little cubical with a desk and there were a few video arcades in one end of the room and a pool table and ping pong table at the other end. The place reminded Sam of some fun hang out club rather than a police headquarters, and most of the officers were dressed in wild outfits and reminded Sam of teenagers, but then again that was the general idea. Sam looked around for Tom's desk. He saw an unorganized desk topped with a few pizza boxes and a picture of an attractive Latin woman. There was a punching bag beside it. This defiantly wasn't Tom's desk it was far too messy. Sam finally spotted Tom's desk because there was a name tag on it that read Tom Hanson. Sam made his way towards the desk and when he arrived he took a seat.

Sam looked around some more he saw a large room off to the side with a desk, this must have been the captain's office and sure enough the older black gentlemen from Tom's photos emerged from the desk and entered the main room of activity. Sam saw the skinny guy with an afro of dark curls and glasses on a ladder changing a light bulb, he was wearing coveralls. Was this guy going undercover as a janitor? Sam assumed he was a fellow officer.

"Hey blowfish I'm in need of a good laugh," an officer said to the janitor.

Blowfish what kind of name was that? Sam thought to himself. Poor guy his parents must have been stoned hippies to give their kid a name like that.

The afro topped guy walked over to the near by janitor's closet.

So he is a janitor. Thought Sam. Wonder what his real name is.

The janitor took out a square piece of glass from his closet and put his face on it and took a big blow his mouth was wide open and his cheeks puffed out like balloon.

Wow he really does look like a blowfish, thought Sam chuckling.

"Sal quick playing and get to work," Fuller said and he turned to Sam looking him up and down.

From the look on Fuller's face Sam could tell that Fuller was impressed. He turned to face the other officers. "Is Hanson the only one who knows how to dress the part for an assignment?"

"He's not dressed for an assignment," Penhall said his mouth full of cold pizza. "It's return of the prep. This is how Hanson loves to dress."

"This is how Sam loves to dress too captain, he's a total geek," Al said suddenly appearing besides Sam's desk.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked Al in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Um I work here," Said Judy giving Sam a weird look.

"Hey Hanson is it return of the Jack F Kennedy haircut, too?" Ioki snickered.

"Well I don't care what you guys think I think he looks quite handsome," said Judy. She too was dressed preppy in a kaki knee length skirt and whit polo shirt with a tan suede blazer.

"You would," said Penhall rolling his eyes.

"Ahem." Fuller cleared his throat interrupting the current topic of conversation.

"No matter how you normally dress, Hanson you and Hoffs are dressed for your assignment. You two are still undercover as a preppy couple at Jackson High. Another girl was found attacked in the girl's bathroom Friday. She was found by the janitor after school. She was beat pretty bad. She is still unconscious at Mercy Hospital. I want you to get in with these preps and find out what they know. Word has it that this girl was in with the preps just like all the other girls who have been found attacked."

Sam blew a sigh of relief he was glad to be working with Hoffs at least she knew the way to the school.

"Ioki," Fuller said turning to the Vietnamese officer, "you are still at Liberty and I want you to stay close to Marcus Street and see if he lets anything slip about where the jocks are getting the steroids, Penhall you are on desk duty."

"YES" Penhall screamed loudly and pumped his fists in the air in victory.

Fuller shot him a look, and Doug hung his head and quickly immersed himself in paper work.

Sam and Al went outside. Sam followed Hoffs to her red tracker. Soon they were off to Jackson High to play preppy boyfriend/girlfriend. Al walked through Judy's tracker and pretended to take a seat in the back behind Sam.

"Oh this will be fun," Sam said to himself.

"I gotta see this," Said Al.


	3. A Good Analysis

Quantum Leap: A Leap on Jump Street Series

A Leap for Judy and Tom

By Heather Samantha Beckett

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Quantum Leap or 21 Jump Street or their characters, those solely belong to Don Belisario (Quantum Leap) and Stephen J Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh (21 Jump Street)

Chapter 3: A Good Analysis

On the way to Jackson High Hoffs went over the assignment again with "Hanson," much to Sam's relief.

"Ok how are we going to do this? Are you still sticking with Prescott?"

"Uh Prescott?" Sam asked like he hadn't a clue what Hoffs was talking about.

"Oh Sam Clayton Prescott is a kid you are pretending to be friends with so you could investigate him, he's kind of the preppy leader," Al said reading off the info from Ziggy to Sam.

"Oh Clayton Prescocott yea," Sam said to answer Judy's question.

"Well you said that you have seen him hanging around the girls bathroom a lot lately," said Judy.

"Well I don't know anything yet he's tight lipped but I'm still sticking to him like glue," said Sam trying to think of a way to explain to Judy that he did know what he was doing on the case.

"OK we are still going to hold hands right?" Judy ask turning her head too look at Sam.

"OH boy holding hands first base wonder if you'll reach home plate with her," Al said looking down Judy's shirt.

Sam shot Al a dirty look, "Al will you stop looking down her shirt?"

"Looking down my shirt Hanson? Wow and I thought Penhall was the only pervert on Jump Street."

"OH no I wasn't talking about you," Sam said shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I was just uh I don't know what I was thinking."

"oh real good save Sam," Al said sarcastically.

"Well whatever. Tom, at lunch we really need to get in an argument over the themes of The Lord of The Rings since we are both in the same English class and the Fellowship of the Rings is the book we are currently reading."

Sam chuckled to himself, the last time he remembered reading The Hobbit and the Lord of The Rings Trilogy he was at MIT. Even with being a gifted quantum physicist and holding 6 PhDs literature just wasn't one of them. He remembered the time he leapt into an English Lit Professor, now that leap was uncomfortable, even though he did help his future wife patch up a broken relationship with her father and they wouldn't even meet until 6 years later! For some reason though, Sam remembered being a big fan of Tolkein.

"Anyway ," Judy continued, "I'm hoping the preps will see us arguing over literature and invite us into their little club. I figure they'll talk more when they are all together and maybe let something slip on the attacks."

"Sounds good to me I just hope I don't get beat up today," said Sam.

"Why do you say that?" Judy asked.

"Well last time I was in high school for real the smart guys got beat up. Trust me I should know I was a science geek, and you don't breeze through 4 years of MIT in just 2 and not get beat up," Sam was obviously talking about his own days at high school, but by seeing the look on Judy's face he knew he hadn't said the right thing. Guess Tom wasn't as geeky as Sam was in high school and how could be unless he had a perfect IQ of 200, a photographic memory, and gotten a prefect score of 1600 on his SATS.

"Sam you said too much," said Al.

"Well," said Sam thinking fast, "I meant my cousin did that he was a real geek and I used to be the one who beat him up."

"Really?" Judy sounded impressed,. "Hanson the rebel, well I don't think you will have to worry about that here." Judy shook her head. "Beating your smart cousin up really."

"Why wouldn't I have to worry about getting beat up here?" Sam asked.

"Oh well because the preps are the popular ones for some odd reason. This isn't our normal hoodlum infested school which makes this a tough case because right now everyone's a suspect."

"She's sort of right Sam," said Al popping his head between the front seat and when Sam turned to look at Al he was startled because when he did turn to talk to Al, Al's face went right through his head.

Al laughed he loved teasing Sam like this.

Sam had almost jumped out of his skin needless to say he was not amused by Al's antics.

"I hate it when you do that," Sam nearly screamed at Al.

"Do what?" Judy asked.

"Ah smack your lips like that," Sam thought quickly.

"Smack my 'you' lips?" Judy and Al said at the same time.

Sam shot Al a look of well could you think of something better to say?

"Well you do smack your lips you may not realize it but you do but sometimes its kinda sexy."

Judy flashed Sam a beautiful smile. "Really Hanson? That's the nicest thing you ever said to me."

"Oh isn't this sweet, a Kodak moment, wait let me get my camera," said Al pretending to take a snapshot of Sam and Judy with his hands.

Sam turned his head and put his hand over his mouth and talked out of the side of it so Judy couldn't see his lips moving when he was talking to Al.

"Al you got anything on Judy's attacker yet?"

Al took out his multicolored hand link and punched in some buttons and hit it on the side a few times. "Ziggy says it's definitely someone from this case, someone from Jackson High, but we don't have any names yet. Judy's right anyone could be a suspect since….." Al's voice trailed off.

Sam followed his gaze. The car had stopped and Sam noticed a flood of preppies walking across a big lawn to the front steps of the school.

"Good golly Miss Molly, I haven't seen this many preppies since going to the catholic school when my sister and I were at the orphanage and of course when I myself went to MIT," Al said still looking at all the kids at Jackson High make their way to the front of the school. "I'm going to go check back with Ziggy when I find out anything you will be the first to know," having said that Al pressed a few buttons on his hand link and a door appeared out of thin air and Al disappeared behind it.

"Al I can't protect her the whole day. I can't follow her to every class. Tom's got his own schedule," Sam said turning to face Al when he noticed that for the first time since he started leaping, he knew what it must have looked like to other people when he talked to Al, like talking to thin air.

"Well that's very sweet of you Hanson." Judy said thinking Sam was talking to her. "It's good to know that chivalry isn't a thing of the past, but you know I am a tough girl and I can take care of myself."

Sam smiled at Judy. How could you not admire this woman? Sam thought to himself. "Yes you're right but I still worry about you thought."

"Well for now you can be my knight in shining armor. Shall we?" Judy linked her arm at Sam's elbow and they walked together to the front of the school looking like a cozy couple.

Sam had more fun going back to school then he expected. He tended to show off in his calculus and physics classes, after all he was a gifted Nobel Prize winning scientist and a doctor to boot. He especially liked his advanced German class. The class was called advanced German because there wasn't any English spoken in the class whatsoever and since he was fluent in many languages, Sam had no problem at all keeping up with what the teacher was saying and answering all her questions in fluent German.

Sam caught the attention of a tall skinny guy who always sat in the front of the class, he was wearing kakis, a blue polo shirt, and had a white long sleeve sweater draped over his shoulders and the sleeves tied around his neck. He reminded Sam of someone one who belonged at a country club.

Whoever the guy was he seemed to have know Sam, well Tom, because he kept giving him thumbs up all through Sam's classes.

The skinny guy approached Sam after German class who was walking down the hall to meet Hoffs so she could show him where their English classroom was.

"Hey Hamilton, you are on a roll today," The skinny guy licked his finger and touched Sam's arm and made a sizzling sound, "oh the man is hot."

"Well you know I am MIT bound," Sam said laughing nervously and looking down the hall for Hoffs. He was about to blow Tom's cover by asking the skinny guy why he called him Hamilton when Tom's last name was Hanson. Then he remembered that Tom was undercover at the high school and more than likely he wouldn't be using Tom's real name. "And you are?" Sam asked turning to face the skinny guy.

"Well you have only been hanging with me for the last month since you transferred in and you forgot my name?"

"AH UH," Sam stammered, but he was rescued by his approaching partner.

'Hey Clayton hey Tom," Judy said grabbing Sam's hand. "Are you ready for English class sweetie?"

"Ah yea let's go cookielips," Cookielips? Sam couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He grabbed Judy's hand and quickly walked down the hall so he wouldn't have to explain to Clayton why he forgot his name.To sooth things over and to help get a move on the case, Sam said over his shoulder, "Hey Clayton how about we meet and talk at lunch about MIT?"

"That is if you keep on the same roll," Clayton said back.

Sam laughed. Judy gave him a quizzical look, "what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing I just showed off in a few classes and let's just say that Clayton was quite impressed with me and I wouldn't be surprised if we had VIP passes to his lunch table."

"Well I wouldn't be so sure of that yet. We got to impress his girlfriend too. She's also in our English class. Maybe you will have better luck with her because I sure as hell couldn't get anything out of her. She like never has to go to the bathroom, she's got a bladder of steel that one, so she probably hasn't heard much about the attacks if she never goes to the bathroom. Girls do tell a lot of secretes in there," said Judy.

"So how many girls have been found attacked in the bathrooms?" Sam asked Judy.

"Tom," Judy sighed, "weren't you paying any attention to Fuller when he prepped you on the assignment? I expect that kind of thing from Penhall but not from you Mr. I'm a real cop let's play everything by the books."

Before Sam could answer, Judy continued, "5 girls in the past 5 weeks have been found beaten up in the girls bathroom. 2 of them are still in the hospital and one of them is in a coma because she suffered a big blow to the head when her head was bashed against the sink. That is one girl a week. So far no girls have been attacked this week but it's only Monday."

Sam and Judy approached their English classroom and when they entered they took their seats. Sam sat in the back just in case Al appeared suddenly to give him news then he could try to talk to him without anyone noticing. Judy decided to sit up front next to a girl with long curly red hair.

It happened to be a lecture day, meaning that the teacher was going to spend the whole time lecturing on the latest reading segment of The Fellowship of the Ring. Sam was looking forward to the lecture but he didn't get to hear the beginning of it because her heard that familiar swooshing sound and the electronic beeps that followed. Sam looked up and saw the door appear out of thin air and Al walked out of it dressed in purple slacks, a lime green shirt, a purple vest, and a purple blazer. He was wearing his usual fedora this time it was purple to match his suit. He had on a purple and green stripped tie.

Al stood next to Sam since he was a hologram and he couldn't sit in the empty seat next to Sam because he would have fallen right through it.

Sam cupped his hand over his mouth and turned his head slightly to talk to Al.

"Ok what have you got for me Al?"

Al pressed some buttons on his hand link. "Ziggy says two days from now a Michelle Carpenter is found dead in the teachers lounge bathroom."

"What? Sam said shaking his head. "No Al. The captain said that all the girls that have been attacked have been found in the girls bathroom and there have not been any casualties."

"I don't know Sam. All I know is that Ziggy says Michelle Carpenter is found strangled to death on Wed Mar 4, 1990 in the teacher lounges bathroom. Ziggy says a teacher found her at noon and she had been dead for some time so it happened sometime in the morning."

"Excuse me Mr. Hamilton is there is something you want to share with the class?" the teacher asked looking Sam straight in the eye.

"Huh?"

The teacher continued, "there must be something else more important on your mind then Tolkein." The teacher was walking up and down the classroom isles as she continued her rebuke, "please refresh our memories and tell me what you think Gandalf meant when he said Gollum may have yet some part to play for good or ill. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

"Boy that's a lot to swallow," Al said to Sam.

The students all around Sam snickered they loved it when the teacher put one of them in the hot seat.

"Well let me see where should I start," said Sam standing up. "Let's start with Tolkein's first work the Hobbit. In the Hobbit Bilbo could have easily killed Gollum because he had the ring in his pocket, the ring he found in Gollum's cave, and since the ring made Bilbo invisible he could have snuck up on Gollum and killed him and he would have been right in doing so, because Gollum had planned to kill him not let him go as he had promised if he had lost the riddle game. Gollum had planned to take his ring and sneak up on Bilbo and kill him but he couldn't find his ring becauseBilbo had taken it. Bilbo had pity and mercy on Gollum and just left him alone instead of killing him when he had the chance. Flash forward 61 years later to the Fellowship of the Ring. Frodo had told Gandalf it was a pity Bilbo didn't kill Gollum when he had the chance and Gandalf had rebuked him saying don't be so quick to pass death and judgment because we have no right so do so because before this was all over, Gandalf felt that Gollum may have yet a part to play for good or ill in the fate of the ring."

"And what do you think Gandalf meant when he said that? It is easy to tell me what you read in the book over the weekend, it is another to make a good analysis and you were too busy talking to yourself or whatever you were doing to pay attention to my lecture on this very subject," The teacher said challenging Sam.

Sam looked the teacher definetly in the eye. "Flash Forward to a year later in Return of the King. Sam and Frodo reach Mount Doom Frodo is about to cast the ring in the very cracks of Mount Doom but the ring has corrupted him and he refuses to destroy the ring. He wants to keep it for himself but that would be a disaster because too many good lives are at stake if he doesn't destroy the ring, but Gollum attacks him and chews his finger off and finally gets it. He is too busy jumping for joy he just simply trips and falls into the cracks of Mount Doom along with the ring. So the point is if Bilbo had killed Gollum 62 years before then Gollum would not have been around to chew the ring off Frodo's finger and fall into Mount Doom with the ring. Frodo would have still had the ring and Middle Earth would have been destroyed and Frodo's mission would have been a failure. Now for the real life analysis." Sam took a deep breath. He could tell he had the teacher's full attention and all the students were staring at him wide eyed. The girl with the long curly red hair sitting next to Judy gave Sam a thumbs up and there was a look of amused shock on Judy's face.

Sam continued, "Well it seems like at times there is no justice when bad things happen to us like let's say for example a crime is committed against you and the criminal gets away. It isn't up to us to take justice in our own hands by committing a crime then we are no better then the criminal who victimized us. If you let time have it's way justice will usually prevail."

A long silence filled the room. Then the class errupted with applause. Sam sat down smiling he was quite proud of himself. He done Tom good.

"Well it looks like you done a lot more than your homework," said the teacher breaking the silence. "I did not know you read the entire Trilogy and the Hobbit. I am impressed Mr. Hamilton."

A modestly wide grin spread across Sam's face. "Well I have been reading them once a year for the last 20 years."

"SAM!" Al said warningly.

Judy, the teacher, and all the students stared at Sam.

"Oh did I say 20?" Sam chuckled. "No that would be my dad," Sam said correcting himself. Of course to these kids and the teacher Tom Hanson was just 16 or 17 and 21 in real life, "Well my dad read them to me when I was 7 and then for the last 5 years I read them myself once a year."

The teacher looked at Sam with obvious impression. "Well that was a very good analysis and I am sorry if I underestimated you," the teacher apologized to Sam.

"No problemo," said Sam.

"Too bad you had to ruined the whole series for those of us who have not read it," The teacher said in a snotty tone.

"Oh pooh that was just brilliant no matter what that old bity says," The girl with the red hair said to Sam after class had ended. "I'm Michelle," The girl said extending her hand to Sam, "Clayton tells me you are quite the genius and that you are MIT bound I like think that's like just totally awesome you know?"

"Well thank you," said Sam shaking Michelle's hand. He hadn't heard a girl talk with the valley accent for ages. "I am Tom and like that girl you know like over there is my girlfriend Judy like you know," Sam said pointing to Judy.

Michelle laughed like a heyena. "Oh I know her," said Michelle looking over her shoulder at Judy giving her a snotty look. She turned back to Sam, "Clayton tells me that he thinks you would be a great asset to out little lunch powwow sessions. I don't know that I am MIT bound I am more of a Harvard girl myself and Clayton got accepted into Yale. Well I'd say that you definitely earned the right to sit with us at lunch. We only invite people into out little clique who are really serious about higher education."

"Well Sam is definitely serious about higher education just ask him about his 6 PhDs," Al said floating behind Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "So can Judy sit with us too?"

"Only if she remains quiet. She doesn't strike me as the smart type," Michelle said turning her head to look Judy up and down.

Judy gave Michelle a very dirty look.

"Well I think I can arrange that," said Sam.

"Oh boy I can Smell a cat fight," said Al excitedly.

Sam stepped back to talk to Judy. He explained to her about his and Michelle's conversation and about lunch.

By the look on Judy's face, Sam could tell she was highly offended.

"AH," scoffed Judy, "I am the only one on Jump Street with a college degree and I am the only one who passed the detectives exam and made detective. Not smart my ass."

"Hey I am not the one who said it I was just playing along," Sam said defending himself.

"So when did you get so smart anyway," Judy said changing the subject and playfully punching Sam in the arm.

"Beats the hell out of me."

"MIT? Well you are aiming high don't you think Hanson?"

"Well I am just going above and beyond the call of duty. Fuller wanted me to be a prep so I'm being a prep."

"He said prep Hanson not nerd," laughed Judy.

"She's got a point there Sam," Al said still floating behind Sam.

"Don't you got to be somewhere?" he shot at Al.

"Hanson silly I am going to lunch with you remember honeybuns?" Judy said grabbing Sam's hand all of the suddenly.

"I don't know if I want to eat lunch with someone who calls me a nerd sweetie sugar pumpkin pie"

What the hell did I just say?


	4. A Hot Lead

Chapter 4: A Hot Lead

Judy had decided not to eat lunch with Sam and the preppies because she was still peeve that Michelle said she wasn't smart, so she told Sam that she was leaving school early and going back to the chapel and he was to meet her in front of the school at 3 PM so she could give him a ride back to the chapel to debreif with Captain Fuller.

Sam approached Clayton, Michelle, and three other students all seated around a table in the right corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey Tom, sit here," Clayton said motioning Sam forward and pointing to an empty seat beside him." Everyone this is Tom Hamilton. Tom this is Kristi, Aaron, and Jarrod. I believe you already met my girlfriend Michelle.

"The English scholar," Michelle bragged.

"I wouldn't know if I'd say that, Sam said modestly.

"Tom here is going to MIT after graduation aren't you Tom?" Clayton said slapping Sam on the back.

"Ah yea," Sam Said.

"What will you study there?" Jarrod asked.

"Quantum Physics is my main passion don't know what I will do with it. I am fascinated with it. So I want to study it."

"That sounds fascinating," said Kristi who was looking at Sam totally mesmerized.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat the thought of a 17 year old looking at a 30 something man like that sent chills up his spine. Of course she was seeing a 21 year old Tom Hanson who looked 17 but it still gave him the creeps. If only she knew what the real Tom Hanson did for a living.

"What did you get on your SATS?" Aaron asked Sam.

"1600"

"Whoa a perfect score? You must really be a genius," Clayton said in amazement.

"I got a photographic memory."

"Dude that is awesome," said Aaron.

"Ditto," said Jarrod.

"Well that's very ambitious," said Michelle.

"So did any of you know the girls that were attacked?" Sam said changing the subject.

"Tracy, Melissa and Alison were my best friends," said Michelle the tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe someone would have hurt them like that. Poor Alison, after she got out of the hospital she transferred to a private school and I never see her anymore. Melissa is out of the hospital but her parents have decide to home school her and Tracy is still in the hospital in a coma. I… I…." Michelle choked, "I can't talk about it," Michelle cried and buried her head in Clayton's chest he held her and comforted her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Sam said apologetically. "It's ok man, you didn't know," said Clayton.

"And the other 2?" Sam pressed on.

"Jessica and Tammy Evans the twins. No they didn't eat with us or hang out with us. They usually keep to themselves. They spent their lunch hour in the library studying or doing their homework. Now they were geeks," said Kristi. She would have normally laughed about this but given the current events and subject of discussion she just hung her head.

"I wish we could get the punks involved in this. If a guy is beating on woman, well then that just sucks and I can't stand for that," said Clayton bawling his hands into fists and pounding them on the table. "My sister gets enough of that from my ol man."

"Your dad hits your sister?" Sam asked Clayton in astonishment.

"Yea it's bull. The only reason he beats on her is because she was born a girl. He wanted another son after me but got my sister instead and the jerk has never let her forget it."

Sam's heart went out to Clayton and his sister. Something about Clayton's story struck a nerve in Sam. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was eating away at his very soul.

"What's the matter Sam you don't look so hot," said Al emerging from the door that appeared out of thin air.

"If you'll excuse me I have to use the restroom," said Sam getting up and excusing himself. "Walk with me," he said motioning Al to follow him.

Al and Sam found the nearest boys restroom and entered.

"Please Al tell me you have good news for me. "

"Well yes and no," said Al.

"Ok ok give me the bad news first," Sam said afraid to hear Al's answer.

"Ok Ziggy doesn't have any new info on who or what seriously injures Officer Hoffs. The good news is that all those kids you were sitting with at lunch time are innocent."

"Well that's sort of good news but not really."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that means anyone could still be a suspect. I still don't know what direction to look. Ok so we know its not any of those preps but it still could be anyone," sighed Sam.

"Well Ziggy has reason to believe that it is an adult that is behind the attacks a teacher more than likely."

"Really how did Ziggy figure that out?" asked Sam.

"Well in about a week or so a Melissa's Cooper's parents over hear their daughter talking to her comatose best friend Tracy Smith. She is heard saying that no matter what it took a teacher will never take advantage of a student like that again and that Bailey was going to pay for what he's done. Her parents try to get her to talk to the authorities so she can give them a lead but she refuses to talk anyone but her best friend who like I said is in a coma."

Sam thought fast, "Al have Ziggy run a check on all the faculty and staff at Jackson High and see if anyone has a first name of Baile, it isn't that common a name."

"Ziggy has already done that."

"And?" Sam asked impaitently.

"There are no records of anyone with Bailey for a first name working at Jackson High."

"Oh boy back to square one," sighed Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam," Al said apologetically.

'It's ok Al. At least I have a slightly bigger lead then before."

"Ok listen Sam, I'm going to press Ziggy for more info if I find anything out you will be the first to know," said Al pressing some buttons on his hand link. He turned to Sam, "Oh by the way Sam are you feeling ok? You seem distracted like you got something on your mind."

Sam Sighed, "I don't know what it is. Something about what that kid Clayton said about his father beating his sister and all these girls getting beaten up is really bothering me. I mean I 'm a decent guy who hates seeing men hit woman but something about this is bothering me on a more personal level."

"Oh geese Sam I'm sorry to hear that. I know what you mean I too hate seeing men abuse woman. I wouldn't wish that on any woman not even any of my ex wives no matter how evil some of them were."

"You don't know anything about this do you? Like is there something my Swiss cheese brain is forgetting?"

"No it's fine Sam. Well I got to go," Said Al quickly. He left through his door so fast Sam's head almost spun. Al was hiding something and before this leap was over Sam was going to find out what it was.

Back in the year 2000 officer Tom Hanson thought he was dreaming. The last thing he remembered was being at the annual Bowlerama Bowling Tourney and he was in the middle of bowling an almost perfect game. He didn't remember going to bed so he couldn't have been dreaming. Then where in the world was he? All he could see was a brightly light doorway and a crazily dressed man popping in and out of it, was he dead? How would he have gotten killed in a bowling alley? Had the bowling alley been held up? Had his cop instincts gotten him shot?

"Oh good you're awake," Al said to Tom as he popped out of the brightly light doorway Tom saw him popping in and out of.

Tom starred at Al wide eyed and his mouth dropped open. The man in the crazy clothes was actually speaking to him. "Am I dead? Are you God?"

"Ah no, although some people would think I am," said Al chuckling to himself if only Sam would have been here to hear this.

"This is the waiting room of Project Quantum Leap and you are in the year 2000. I am Al Calavicci, that is Tina, Gooshie, Dr Donna Elese Becket and Dr Verbena Beeks. Dr Sam Beckett, the genius behind this project has leapt back in time to put right what once went wrong in your life."

Tom looked around the waiting room and nodded to everyone to acknowledge their presence. Then he looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "Ok guys the gig is up. These people you got roped into this look great, but come on what is up? It isn't even April Fools day. Come on Penhall show yourself already. I surrender you truly are the prank master," Tom said waiting for Penhall to pop out of nowhere and reveal himself as the prankster behind this elaborate hoax.

"Penhall is not there Tom. He is back in the year 1990 and you are in the year 2000 you have switched places in time with Dr Sam Beckett," Al explained to Tom.

Tom caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror on a near by wall, but the reflection staring back at him was not his own.

"What the hell? Who is that?" demanded Tom.

"That is Dr Sam Beckett. When Sam looks in a mirror he sees your reflection."

"Oh that makes sense," laughed Tom who then fainted.

"Oh Phooey and I thought he was going to believe me."

About a minuet later Tom suddenly sat up and grabbed Al's arm.

"He's changing history this Sam guy is?" Tom asked anxiously.

"Well what his computer Ziggy tells him needs changing." Tom's grip on Al's arm tightened. "Please tell him to change Judy going out with that creppy ass college guy Bailey. I don't like him. There is something weird about him. It seems like since she's been going out with him she's had a lot of ' "accidents" ' lately, if you know what I mean. I am the only one who suspects domestic abuse but last time I tried talking to her about it, she practically chewed off my head."

Al stared at Tom for a second.

"Please," Tom pleaded. "Don't let that maniac hurt her anymore."

A light went off in Al's head. He had a feeling he knew who was attacking the girls at Jackson High and who was behind Judy getting seriously injured. He just couldn't figure out the connection between an adult college student who is dating a cop and teenage girls. Al looked over at Tom Hanson who had fainted again. Al pressed some buttons on his hand link and disappeared through the door to tell Sam about his new hot lead.


	5. The Blind Double Date Chick Flick Trend

Quantum Leap: A Leap on Jump Street Series

A Leap for Judy and Tom

By Heather Samantha Beckett

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Quantum Leap or 21 Jump Street or their characters, those solely belong to Don Belisario (Quantum Leap) and Stephen J Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh (21 Jump Street)

Chapter 5: The Blind Double Date and the Chick Flick Trend

Before Sam knew it he was waiting at the front of the school for Judy.

"Hey Tom you need a ride?" Clayton asked Sam as he pulled up in his red Convertible, Michelle seated beside him.

"No, I'm ok. I am waiting on my ride," Sam said to Clayton .

"Ok see ya tomorrow," Clayton said driving off.

Five minuets had passed before Sam caught a glimpse of Judy's red tracker entering the school parking lot. When Judy pulled up Sam noticed an attractive white man sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey Tom, how are you?" the man said getting out of the car to let Sam get in the back seat and shaking his hand.

"Oh I am fine," Sam said nervously. He didn't know who this man was but obviously Tom Hanson did.

Once again Judy came to Sam's rescue without realizing it.

"Tom, Bailey is taking us out to dinner after we debrief with Fuller. We are going to meet his sister, Aliyah there.

""Oh great," Sam muttered under his breath, he could smell a double date in the works. Sam hated double dates but he hated blind dates even more. Sam couldn't think of a time when a blind date ever went well for him. Sudden scary flashes of a bowling alley came to mind. Sam lost his train of thought when Al suddenly floated through the car and popped into Sam's view.

"Boo," The hologram whispered in Sam's ear laughing. He loved doing that to Sam..

"Don't do that!" Sam who was scared out of his mind muttered under his breath so no one could hear him.

"Well excuse me for living."

"Al what are you doing here?"

"I got a hot lead for you from Tom. He talked to me. Sure he thinks he's dead and I am God," Al chucled.

Sam gave his holographic friend a look of shocked amusement. The thought of someone thinking Al was God gave Sam the giggles although he didn't know why it should. He was sure that would be the reaction of most of the people he has leapt into when they suddenly realize that they aren't "in Kansas anymore," but Sam couldn't picture God sitting on a cloud looking down at the Earth below dressed in a green flouresent suit and a purple Fedora chomping on a cigar.

"What's so funny?" Judy asked.

"Huh?" Sam asked confused. The question had brought Sam back to Earth.

"You were laughing." Judy pointed out.

Sam thought fast. "Oh I was um just thinking of some stupid thing Penhall did last week."

"Real good save Sam," Al said impressed with Sam's sudden improv.

"Sicne when isn't Penhall doing something stupid," Judy laughed.

"Yea," Sam said hoping the conversation would come to an end and he could get back to what Al was about to say. "So Al you were saying something about a hot lead?"

"Oh yea," Al said as if he suddenly remebered something. "Tom Hanson wants us to change history for him. He wants you to keep Judy from dating this guy oh what was him name? Oh yea Bailey."

"That Bailey?" Sam asked pointing to the front seat.

"I don't know," Al said staring at Bailey with dagger eyes. "Is he her boyfriend?"

"Yes I think so," said Sam who suddenly noticed his friiend was giving Bailey a very dirty look. "What's wrong now?"

Al continued to give Bailey dagger eyes. "Ooooh that nozzle I wish I could pop him one."

"For what Al?" Sam whispered.

"Tom suspects that Bailey beats Judy and when he talked to her about it she got very defensive."

Sam felt sick to his stomach. He hated to think of the idea of any man beating on Judy but that's not what was making him feel sick.

"Al why am I feeling like there is something you are hiding form me? Why do I feel as if someone kicked me in the stomach every time we come across domestic violence?"

"I wish I could tell you Sam but you know the rules of quantum leaping. You have to remember things yourself."

"Damn it Al at least give me something," Sam said throwing his hands up in the air and punching his seat.

"I'm sorry I can't."

"You ok Tom?" Judy asked.

"Oh yea I was just thinking how frusrtrating it is that we still don't have any new leads to help us slove this case already," Sam said half lying and half telling the truth becasue he was really trying to solve the case just not the case Judy and the real Tom Hanson were trying to solve. Sam was at the moment trying to solve the case of what was Al hiding from him.

Al gave Sam a suspicious look.

"Ok Ok lets just drop it," Sam whispered to Al feeling defeated. "Ok at least tell me why you keep looking at Bailey like he's guilty of something. Does Tom know for absolute certain that Bailey is beating Judy?"

"No but he said she's had a lot of ' "accidents" ' lately."

Sam cringed at the word "accidents." He wished he could remember why this was bothering so much.

"But Sam listen," said Al breaking Sam's train of thought, "we know that in a week or so from now Melissa Copper will say to her sister that no teacher will ever hurt them again and that Bailey was going to pay."

"So that doesn't mean that Judy's Bailey is the attacker. We know he may beat on Judy but what does he have to do with girls in high school? He's not a teacher is he?"

"I don't know Sam. Ziggy doesn't have any information on that. For the time being stick to Officer Hoffs like glue well as close as you can to her in any case until I get more info for you." Al disappeared after he pressed some buttons on his hand link.

"Tom who are you talking to?" Bailey asked.

"No one. You must be hearing things," Sam said trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Bailey you know how Hanson like to think out loud." Judy said coming to Sam's defense.

"Whatever," said Bailey.

Sam hadn't realized it before but he noticed that there seemed to be red blotchy spots on Judy's neck that didn't look like your average hickey they were more a bruised color. It looked like someone with big hands had grabbed her hard by the neck.

"Hey Judy what happened to your neck?" Sam asked

Sam noticed that Judy and Bailey had exchanged nervous glances.

"TOM," Judy said blushing, "don't make me say it out loud are you that out of it? Is your love life that bad that you can't see a you know what when you see it?"

"You mean a hickey? That's looks more like a bruise than a hickey to me."

"Well that just means that oh don't make me say it," said Judy trying to sound embarrassed but Sam wasn't buying it.

"Well I guess you had a wild night," said Sam sarcastically.

Judy shot him a drop it look and Sam got the hint. He didn't talk to Judy about her "hickeys" for the rest of the night.

After Sam and Judy debriefed with Fuller they met Bailey's sister Aliyah at Lobster Bay for dinner. Sam couldn't remember if he liked seafood so he ordered chicken to be on the safe side. Sam had more fun then he expected to on the blind double date despite the fact that he hated being set up on blind dates and he couldn't stand to look at Bailey and Judy together.

Being with Aliyah made Sam's night. He wasn't falling for her or trying to he just didn't expect to have a good time at all and it turned out that Aliyah was a Spanish major at the state university and was going to go to study abroad in Spain the next semester. She and Sam talked in Spanish the rest of the night.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish Tom," Judy said looking at Sam in amazement.

"Oh there is a lot of things you don't about me."

"I guess not," Judy said shaking her head.

After dinner Judy and Bailey decided to go see a movie and Sam and Aliyah decided to go with them. When they got to the theater Judy saw that Ghost was playing and wanted to see it but Bailey wanted to see the new Die Hard movie, they argued for about 10 minuets about what movie to see.

Sam couldn't remember either movies but Die Hard 2 sounded better to him but he hated to see Judy loose the battle.

"So Tom what do you want to see?"

"Let the girls watch the chick flick we can see Die Hard 2 another day."

Bailey and Judy looked at Sam with weird looks but Aliyah smiled.

"Chick flick" Judy said as if she was highly offended at being called a chick.

"Chick flick hey I like that," said Aliyah.

"You would," said Bailey rolling his eyes.

Oh great I started the trend, Sam thought to himself.

Bailey had grabbed Judy by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Ow you are hurting me," Sam heard Judy yelp.

"Hey man," Sam protested.

"Stay out of this it has nothing to do with you," growled Bailey.

"Tom please," Judy pleaded.

Sam backed away but continued to stare at Bailey to see if things were going to get out of hand and then he would step in no matter what his partner said. He wasn't going to stand around and watch Bailey bully Judy.

"You know I wouldn't have to if you would quit arguing with me," Bailey yelled at Judy.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Bailey quit being a punk and let go of her."

"I think the lady is right," Sam said agreeing with Aliyah.

Bailey didn't want to cause a public scene so he let go of Judy and whispered something in her ear. Sam figured he was threatening her because he saw her cringe when Bailey whispered in her ear, but he didn't say anything because he didn't wart Bailey causing anymore problems.

Judy finally agreed to let everyone watch Die Hard 2 and everyone enjoyed the movie even Judy but Sam who had remembered the movie once he started watching it, talked to Al instead.

"So Sam what's going on," Al said sniffing the air.

"What are you smelling? You are a hologram you can't smell."

"I was just seeing if holograms could smell freshly buttered movie theater popcorn," Al said sniffing the air some more and beginning to pout, "but I can't. I can pretend though right? I just love the smell of freshly popped movie theater popcorn. So what are you watching? Oh Die Hard 2 Die Hard 3 is the best."

"There's a third one?"

"Yea Bruce Willis pairs up with Samuel L Jackson they make a funny team. I can't belive you haven't seen it. Oh yea I forgot Im talking to the man who loves Man of Lamancha and show tunes. Are you sure you aren't gay?" Al said chuckling.

"Al would you get real? Sam said in an annoyed tone of voice. "What's wrong with likeing Man of Lamancha and show tunes? I have a phd in music remember?"

"You need to be more of a man's man," Al said answering Sam's question.

"And that's coming from the human bilboard? The guy who dresses in flouresent colors? Gee I can't think of any manly men who like dressing in neon green and purple," Sam laughed ignoring the dirty look the hologram was giving him. "Anyway I want Gushie to center you on Judy's tonight and let me know what happens." Sam said changing the subject and explaining to Al about the burises on Judy's neck that she swore to Sam were hickeys even though Sam knew other wise and about Bailey and Judy's altercation and the fact that he saw Judy cringe when Bailey whispered in her ear.

Al's Face turned beet red. "OOOH that nozzle I hope you get to pop him a good one Sam."

"You and me both, but I didn't leap here to pop Bailey a good one. I'm here to make sure that Judy doesn't get seriously hurt and that Tom doesn't loose his job."

"I know but all the same I hope you get to pop him a good one upside the noggin. Ok Sam I will have Gushie center me on Judy's tonight and if things turn ugly I will get you right away."

After the date was over Judy and Bailey dropped Aliyah off at the dorm and Sam at Tom's apartment. Sam spent 3 hours pacing up and down Tom's living room. He was gettting tired and was about to call it a night when Al suddenly appeared through the imaging chamber doorway breathless, "SAM! SAM! You gotta get there quick, that nozzle is beating her to a pulp. GO SAM GO BEFORE SHE GETS SERIOUSLY INJURED BY THAT FREAK!"

Sam ran out of the door as quick as lightning.


	6. Bitter Memories

Quantum Leap: A Leap on Jump Street Series

A Leap for Judy and Tom

By Heather Samantha Beckett

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Quantum Leap or 21 Jump Street or their characters, those solely belong to Don Belisario (Quantum Leap) and Stephen J Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh (21 Jump Street)

Chapter 6: Bitter Memories

Neither Judy nor Bailey heard the swoosh of a door opening or the electronic beeps that followed. Al had appeared in Judy's living room to monitor Bailey's actions. It seemed like hours had gone by and Bailey didn't do so much as raise a hand to Judy even when they argued about what TV show they should watch. Then again Judy was quick to let Bailey have his way. Al sensed that Judy knew when to back down because she feared for her safety. Most of the night Bailey and Judy just sat on different sofas watching the TV. Actually Bailey was watching it. Judy had fallen asleep. Al was getting wrestles, so far there wasn't anything happening to suggest that Judy would be in danger so he had nothing to report to Sam.

Al was about to call it a night and head back to the imaging chamber when Judy woke up and grabbed a handful of dirty clothes that were strewn all over the living room floor.

"Damn pig," Al heard Judy mutter under her breath, apparently a little to loudly because Bailey looked up giving her a dirty look and said, "What did you just say?"

"Oh nothing," Judy said quickly retreating to the laundry room. She was cleaning out one of Bailey's pair of jeans when she discovered a folded up piece of paper. She curiously unfolded it and read what was written on it. Al who had followed Judy into the laundry room walked through her so he could read what was on the piece of paper that she had found in Bailey's jeans pocket.

The paper read: Date with Michelle Friday Mar 1.

"That dirty dog! He was supposed to be with me Friday night for our anniversary. Had the flu my ass," Al heard Judy yell out loud.

"Uh oh," Al said to himself. He knew Judy had found something she wasn't supposed to and from the looks of it she was raging with fury.

Maybe I better stick around after all, Al thought to himself.

Al watched Judy storm into the living room.

"What the hell is this?" Judy yelled at Bailey.

Bailey gave Judy an innocent look. "What the hell is what?"

"This," Judy said thrusting the paper she had found at Bailey's chest. "Who the hell is Michelle? It says you had a date with her Friday but that isn't possible because you had the flu. You broke our anniversary date to be with another woman?" Judy gave Bailey the dirtiest look she could.

"You Nozzle," Al said giving Bailey the finger.

Bailey bolted out of his seat and walked towards Judy. She started backing up. "Judy Judy Judy. I'm hurt that you don't trust me by now. I told you I had the flu so I made a date with Michelle."

Both Al and Judy stared at Bailey like he was out of his mind. Bailey could read her mind. "Phifer, Michelle Phifer Judy. Don't sound so jealous. There's no way I'd break our anniversary date for another woman. You know me better than that."

"Do I now?" said Judy crossing her arms.

"Judy don't get an attitude with me. I decided to have A Michelle Phifer marathon since I had to stay home all weekend."

Al rolled his eyes. "Oh paleeze." He turned to look at Judy and talked to her as though she could see and hear him when he knew she couldn't. "You are not seriously going to believe this nozzle are you?"

"Bailey I'm a cop not a fool."

"Atta girl," said Al proudly.

"Now please I want you to get your sorry ass out of my house," Judy demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see Judy you are my girl and I am the one who calls the shots and right now I'm saying you are being a real bitch and you need some discipline." Bailey backed Judy against a wall. He punched Judy in the face and started hitting her anywhere he could.

"Gushie," screamed Al, "center me on Sam."

Sam was pacing back and fourth in Tom's living room when Al suddenly appeared out of breath. "SAM! SAM! You gotta get there quick, that nozzle is beating her to a pulp. GO SAM GO BEFORE SHE GETS SERIOUSLY INJURED BY THAT FREAK!"

Sam ran out of the door as quick as lightning.

"How do I get there Al?" Sam said anxiously.

"Just run down to the end of the block she's on the right corner a small 1 story white house. You can't miss it."

"Which way Al right or left?"

"OH sorry Sam, left."

"Al you get back to Judy's I'll meet you there." Sam said running down the street as fast as Tom's legs could carry him.

"Gushie center me on Judy," Al instructed. A second later he disappeared.

Before he knew it Sam arrived at Judy's house. He walked up the front walkway which lead to the front door and he didn't even knock, he opened the front door and quietly entered. Sam couldn't believe that the door was open. As he walked in the house he saw Al motioning him forward and he had his finger to his mouth instructing Sam to quietly sneak up on Bailey and catch him by surprise.

Al lead Sam to Judy's living room. Bailey had not seen Sam but Judy and Sam made eye contact. Bailey had his hand around her neck choking her.

Sam felt a budge around his waist, he looked down to see Tom's gun sitting in its holster . Sam had forgotten that he had Tom's gun on him. Sam tiptoed up behind Bailey and tapped him on the shoulder

Bailey released Judy and quickly spun around to see who had tapped him on the shoulder. Before he knew it a fist connected with his face and he fell flat on his back . He quickly got up and faced his assailant .

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bailey said staring at Sam and wiping the blood from his split lip.

"I could ask you the same thing except by the looks of Judy over there I can guess," Sam shot back.

"You think you're smart don't you Hanson?" Bailey raised a fist to strike Sam but stopped short as he was nose to nose with the gun Sam had stuck in his face.

"Sam what are you doing?" Al asked worriedly.

Bailey started backing away from Sam.

"Tom what are doing put that down he's unarmed," Judy pleaded.

Sam's hand shook with both fear and rage. A flood of unpleasant memories crowded Sam's mind.

"Why Chuck why?" Sam screamed at Bailey.

Bailey looked at Sam completely clueless. Judy was also staring at Sam like he had gone crazy. "Who the hell is Chuck?" Bailey asked.

"Why Chuck why did it have to be Katie? You didn't deserve her. You made her life a living hell. First Katie now her?" Sam rested his eyes on Judy.

"Katie? I don't know no Katie's man you are a wack job."

"You know exactly who I am talking about don't pretend you don't," Sam said pointing Tom's gun back at Bailey.

Bailey cowered. Al motioned for Sam to drop the gun. "Sam this isn't the way," Al screamed. "You will make things worse for Tom Sam. Think about what you are doing. Think about why you are really here."

"But he hurt her Al I can't just let him get away with it," Sam cried. He could feel the tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

"Her yes," Al pointed to Judy. "Katie no. Put the gun down Sam and I promise rules or no rules I will tell you about Katie."

While the confused Sam was debating what to do with Bailey, Bailey saw this as his opportunity to make a getaway. He picked up a vase from Judy's coffee table and threw it at Sam who ducked real fast after getting a warning from Judy who yelled, "Tom watch out!" The vase had gone right through Al. Bailey bolted to Judy's kitchen and ran out the back door into the night.

For a moment Sam just stood there then he slowly came to his senses. He wiped the corners of his eyes and sat next to Judy on the couch. Her face was badly bruised but other than that she was ok. She was shaking badly and sobbing, it took Sam everything he had to get her to sit still while she sobbed into his shoulder. He sat there for a long time holding her he didn't know how much time had passed but eventually Judy had finished sobbing and relaxed, resting her head on Sam's shoulder until she fell asleep. Sam propped her feet up on the other end of the couch. He found an afghan on the other couch and covered Judy with it. He watched her for a few minuets then he got up and walked over to Al.

"Al I don't know what happened back there. It was like my mind was all of the sudden flooded with all of these painful unpleasant memories."

"I'm so sorry Sam" Al said sympathetically. He hung his head. He hated seeing his best friend in so much pain but he felt even worse for not being able to tell Sam about his past. That was Sam's number one rule of quantum leaping.

"Al," Sam cried, "I almost killed that man and almost ruined Tom's life. I called Bailey Chuck," Sam said paced up and down Judy's living room. Al could read the pain in his best friend's eyes as he was concentrating real hard to remember a part of his past.

"I just can't remember. I, I, I can't remember who Chuck is and why I think he hurt someone named Katie." Sam sat himself down in Judy's lazy boy and buried his face in his hands.

"Sam I know I'm not supposed to do this but I told you I would tell you about Chuck and Katie."

Sam looked up at Al the tears streaming down his face. "It's ok Al I know now."

Al gave Sam his most sympathetic understanding look, "I'm so sorry Sam."

"It's ok Al it's not your fault that my baby sister ended marrying that loser and spends her life in an abusive relationship having one ' "accident" ' after another. What hurts most is that I had a chance to change her future and I couldn't do it. I got a chance to save my brother Tom from getting killed in Vietnam but why couldn't I save Katie's future?"

"I wish I could answer that Sam."

"It's ok Al you have been the best friend any guy could ask for. Thanks for being there for me."

"That's what friends are for Sam. Plus you have been there for me plenty ."

Sam thought back to when he had leapt into himself as a senior in high school and had the opprotunity to help his high school basketball team make it to the state finals. He had seen this also as an opportunity to save his family from their terrible fates. He thought he could save his father from dying when Sam was 20 from lung cancer by trying to get his father to quit smoking and lessen his cholesterol intake, but it didn't work, and despite his best efforts Katie still ended marrying Chuck. He had told them he was from the future but they all thought he was crazy and making things up because he was nervous about the big game, his brother going back to Vietnam, and the pressure of every college in the US wanting him. Al had advised Sam to play along with his family that he had made up being from the future because he was scared about his brother going on his second tour to Vietnam and Al had pointed out that he wasn't accomplishing anything and that he was making their present miserable. Sam did everything he could to at least be able to save his brother Tom.

Originally Tom had died in Vietnam on April 8 1970. When Sam leapt into himself it was Thanksgiving 1969 and Tom had come home in between tours. Sam made an agreement with Tom that if he won their school the big game to make it to the state finals that on April 8 Tom would find the biggest trench he could and hide in it for 24 hours. Sam ended up winning the game and as he was about to leap Al reviled to him that history still had not changed and that Tom was still killed in Vietnam.

After leaping into himself Sam leapt into a solider in the same unit as his brother Tom in Vietnam. He might not have been able to save Tom in his last leap but this time he was able to save his brother from being killed. To this day Sam couldn't figure out why he was able to save his brother from his terrible fate and not the rest of his family, and he still carried that pain in his heart.

"Well thanks Al for helping me remember," said Sam. "I just need to remember my family even if it does bring back painful memories. That's better than having no memories at all. If I can remember the painful ones I am able to remember the joyful ones too."

"Sam you really are a remarkable man," said Al looking at Judy's clock on the wall. "Oh gee Sam it's 2 Am you should stay here and get some sleep on that couch over there and make sure you are here just in case that maniac tries to comeback. If Ziggy finds anything out I will come here and wake you up."

"Thanks Al I owe you one," said Sam lying down on Judy's other sofa.

"I think you owe me more than one Sam," said Al smiling, "but I know I owe you lots too."


	7. Michelle Talks

Quantum Leap: A Leap on Jump Street Series

A Leap for Judy and Tom

By Heather Samantha Beckett

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Quantum Leap or 21 Jump Street or their characters, those solely belong to Don Belisario (Quantum Leap) and Stephen J Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh (21 Jump Street)

Chapter 7: Michelle Talks

Sam woke up to the aroma of the kind of homemade breakfasts that his mother made him when he was a teenager back on the farm. He looked out the window and noticed it was morning. Wow have I really been here all night???? Sam asked himself.

"Hey Tom how many pancakes do you want?" Judy asked Sam from the kitchen.

"It doesn't matter, oh lets say how about 10." It had been a long time since Sam had a real home cooked breakfast.

"Well aren't we the piggy this morning," Judy laughed.

Sam couldn't figure it out. Wasn't it just a few hours ago Judy was getting the life choked out of her and now she was joking and making a huge breakfast and acting like nothing had happened the night before.

"Judy we need to talk about last night," Sam said as gently as possible not to sound too much like he was about to give her a big lecture.

Judy came out of the kitchen and quickly darted into her bedroom. "We can talk later, got to get ready for work," she called back behind her shoulder.

A few minuets later Judy reappeared dressed for the day and wearing her makeup like she was a little girl who was wearing make up for the first time and Sam couldn't think if she reminded him more of a clown or a hooker.

"Ah Judy what's with the makeup?" Sam said as quickly as possible.

"I don't know what you are talking about Hanson," Judy said innocently pretending like she didn't know what Sam was talking about.

"We both know you are trying to cover up what Bailey did to you last night. Please don't act like nothing happened, after all how do you explain that I spent the night over here?"

Judy looked down at her shoes and shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to look Sam in the eye.

"Ok look, I'm sorry for not sounding more appreciative for what you did. It's just that..." Judy's voice trailed off.

"Just what?"

"I don't want everyone to know ok? It's not like Bailey is put away and not in my life anymore. You don't know what he's like and if he knows I'm having the other officers check him out who knows what he will do to me."

Sam could feel his cheeks get hot, "you could end up seriously injured by the hands of that jerk and you keep defending him. He could end up killing you, you know." Sam didn't mean to come across to harshly but by the look on Judy's face he knew he had failed.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that. You know maybe you are just as crazy as Bailey," after Judy said that she quickly regretted it.

Sam had a look of bewilderment on his face he couldn't believe Judy would dare compare him to a woman beater. "Me? I don't think so. I don't go around beating up the woman."

"Well who was it holding up his gun to Bailey acting like he was going to shoot an unarmed man and going on about some dude named Chuck and some chick named Katie?" Judy couldn't believe she just used the word chick.

"Katie is not a Chick," Sam said quietly but defensively.

"Well who is she?" Judy said sympathetically. She knew Sam was holding something painful back.

"She's my my my ah my second cousin," Sam thought fast. He couldn't tell Judy that Katie was his sister because more than likely Tom Hanson didn't have a sister named Katie. "She ended up marrying an abusive man and she hasn't yet had the guts to leave him or press charges against him. She just keeps living in fear hoping he doesn't put her in the hospital or kill her. She doesn't even have any children because she couldn't subject an innocent child the wrath of Chuck, and more than anything she wants to be a mother."

"Wow," said Judy not knowing what else to say. She walked over to Sam and put her arms around him hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for coming to my rescue and staying with me last night, I really appreciate it, and thank you for sharing that with me."

"You're welcome. I do care about what happens to you. So are those pancakes ready?" Sam said changing the subject.

After they had breakfast Judy took care of the makeup situation. She and Sam both decided to hide the fact that Judy was beaten up and tell everyone that Judy got hit in the face with a ball while they were playing a game of squash on their double date. Sam didn't want to endanger Judy more especially since Bailey did get away and neither of them knew where he was since Judy had called his dorm and his roommate said he had not seen him since yesterday afternoon. Sam decided to just stick with Judy as much he could.

Everyone at Jump Street including their Captain bought Judy and Sam's story and no one questioned her further about the big bruise on her face.

"OK where are you guys?" Fuller asked Sam and Judy.

"We aren't really any closer," said Judy.

"Nope. Sorry Captain," Sam lied. He couldn't tell his Captain and especially Judy about the lead Al had given him about Melissa Copper mentioning a teacher named Bailey and how he was going to pay for what he did to her and her sister. How would he explain how he got the lead? He was sure they wouldn't buy a hologram from the future told me.

"Are you guys too busy playing house?" Penhall laughed playfully punching Sam's arm and giving him an approving thumbs up.

"Doug go stick your head in a toilet and flush it," Judy said giving Doug a disgusted look.

"Ok," Said Penhall excitedly pretending to go in the direction of the bathroom.

"Well you guys just keep doing what you are doing and hopefully something will develop soon so you guys can move onto another case," Fuller instructed.

Judy and Sam pulled up in the school's parking lot and Clayton, Michelle, Kristi, Jarod and Aaron were all waiting for besides Clayton's car.

"Hey over here," Clayton said motioning Sam and Judy over.

"What's up guys?" Judy asked.

"Well we wanted to find out if Tom wanted to skip school with us and head over to the university to listen to the great JD Dubois," Kristi said giving Sam a flirty wink.

"Who is JD Dubois," asked Judy.

Michelle shot Judy a dirty look. "He is like one of the greatest philosophers of our time. He gives the best lectures. Anyway Tom what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me you got to come with me cookie lips," Sam said batting his eyelashes at Judy.

"Ah no way," said Michelle rudely.

"And why not?" Judy asked her hands on her hips.

"Dear you aren't one of us. I told you already that you have to be smart and take school seriously to be in the same league with us and since you aren't you can't possibly be in our group like your MIT bound boy toy Tom," said Michelle her face was just inches away from Judy's.

Sam could tell Judy was getting uptight because she was squeezing his hand hard. He thought she was going to break his hand. "Well If she doesn't come with me I won't go," said Sam. After all how could he keep his eye on her and protect her if she couldn't be where he could see he?

"Michelle shut up already and leave Judy alone. Sure you can come with us," Clayton said opening his door so she and Sam could get in."OK Jarod you and Kristi and Aaron ride in your car and follow me," instructed Clayton.

"So have you heard anymore more from Melissa?" Sam asked Michelle as they all headed over to the university in Clayton's car.

Michelle gave Sam an I don't want to talk about it look, but decided to talk to him anyway. "Ok I don't know if I should be saying this or not, but Melissa called me last night."

"She what?" Clayton asked shocked that Michelle hadn't told him anything earlier than now.

"Yea she called to see how I was doing, and make sure I was ok."

"Why wouldn't you be ok?" Sam and Clayton asked Michelle in unison.

"OH Ah," Michelle stammered knowing she had said more than she had wanted to.

"Sam keep talking to her and see if she will let anything slip," Al said suddenly walking through Clayton's car and floating next to Sam. "Ziggy says Michelle is going to be killed today."

"Killed?"

"Ah who is killed?" Judy asked Sam.

"OH I was just thinking out loud. I just realized that I killed my perfect attendance record," Sam thought fast.

Al continued to talk to Sam not expecting him to be able to answer him back. "Ziggy says Michelle is one of 2 people killed at Metroville University when she and the rest of the kids that skipped school with you and Judy are taken hostage by a crazed gunman."

Sam cupped his hand over his mouth and pretend to be carsick. "So now Michelle is danger?" Sam whispered to Al. "Who else's life and I'm going to ruin in this leap?"

"Keep Michelle talking," Al instructed Sam. He punched in some buttons on his hand link and disappeared through a door.

"You are ok aren't you?" Sam asked Michelle. "You know you can talk with us we are your friends. I mean you can talk to us if anything is ever bothering you. I just wanted you to know that."

Tears streamed down Michelle's face. "Clayton please don't hate me."

"Hate you? I could never hate you Michelle," Said Clayton putting a reassuring hand on Michelle's shoulder and giving her a pat.

"Well I never told you this but when we were separated I dated another man, and older man, actually he was a substitute teacher," Michelle hung her head her cheeks turned red and she was too ashamed to look at Clayton.

"What? You dated a teacher? I don't believe it," said Clayton. He didn't know what else to say.

"Did you say a substitute teacher?" Judy asked sounding suspicious. "What was his name?"

"I. I. I. Don't want to say, all I know is that he was the only one who could comfort me when I was miserable from my separation with Clayton. It started out as nothing. He would talk to me after school and make me feel special and then it turned into me going into school early in the morning to see him before classes started and then before I knew it we were doing it at lunch time in the teacher lounge's bathroom. I thought he was special I gave myself to him and then one day Melissa, Tracy and I were visiting Alison in the hospital when she was ready to talk and she told us about an affair she had had with a substitute teacher and how she had found out she wasn't the only one who had a relationship with this guy. She told them she had found out from Jessica and Tammy Evans about relationships they had each had with a substitute teacher and how they were all girls with broken hearts on the rebound. She also said how this guy had beaten them up to keep them from talking and Tammy and Jessica made Alison swear she wouldn't tell anyone what they had told her but since Melissa Tracy and I were her best friends we told each other everything. Alison had deiced she needed to tell us what happened to her despite what Tammy and Jessica said so we wouldn't be the next victims. Melissa and Tracy then confessed that they too had dated and slept with this guy. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't about to say I had dated and slept with the same guy that all of them had supposedly dated and slept with as well. I felt like a fool he had played me like he had played the other 5 girls I was too ashamed to say anything then. Melissa and Tracy swore to Alison that they would do whatever to took to bring down the sub and expose him but the next day they were both found beaten up in the girls bathroom and now Tracy is still in the hospital lying in a coma."

Sam and Judy exchanged shocked but sympathetic glances.

Clayton looked at his girlfriend unable to hide his shock. "Is this why you begged me to take you back? Did you feel guilty? Or did you think that if we got back together that it would make you forget all about him and what he did to you?"

Michelle remained silent she didn't know what to say her face turned red with embarresment.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you I didn't mean too Michelle I love you," Clayton said after a while.

"I need you to hate me right now," Michelle told her boyfriend.

"Why?"

"Because I was the stupid one who let a rebound guy talk me into seeping with him instead of saving myself for the only guy I have ever loved. How can you love me know knowing I haven't saved myself for you but you have saved yourself for me? I don't deserve you" said Michelle starting to cry.

Clayton started to cry too and he didn't care that he was crying in front of his friends. "Well I know you made a big mistake and I'm not saying what you did was ok or that I am alright with it. The fact of the matter is I'm pissed but everyone deserves a second chance and if you can forgive me for the biggest mistake of my life I can forgive you too."

"Biggest mistake of your life?" Michelle questioned. She didn't know what Clayton was talking about.

"My biggest mistake was leaving you. I got scared that I was falling in love with you and I had never really fallen in love before. What can I say? I was a coward, so I left you. If anyone is to be blamed for what happened to you it's me. I mean if I hadn't left you then you would have never dated that creep. Will you forgive me?"

Michelle put a shaky hand on Clayton's lap and cried. "Of course I can. I love you too."

"Ok I love you and you love me the news is out," Clayton laughed his face turning red. He felt a little embarresed for crying in front of another guy. "Now we need to put this creep away before he hurts you or anymore girls. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you Michelle."

"I want to put this guy away too but I just don't think I can face that guy again and I don't want to end up like my friends lying in a hospital bed."

"You have one thing your friends didn't have," said Clayton.

"I do?" Michelle asked.

"A really pissed boyfriend."

"And the cops to back you up and protect you," said Judy giving Sam the look.

Sam took the hint. "Yea you got the police on your side already."

"What are you talking about I haven't been to the police and I'm not planning to either," said Michelle.

"Well the police are closer than you think," Sam said pulling out Tom's badge and showing it to Michelle and Clayton.

"You guys are cops???" Clayton asked half shocked and half impressed. "Dude, that righteous."

"Yes we are with an undercover unit and we were both assigned to this case to find out who is behind these beatings. If you help us we can put this guy away for good and all the girls in your school will be safe. You do want that don't you Michelle?" Judy asked also showing Michelle her badge.

Michelle couldn't look Judy in the eye she was too embarresed because of the way she had treated Judy ever since she met her. "I'm sorry Judy for giving you a hard time. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was jealous that you and Tom were together because he intrigued me so much and I thought you weren't good enough for someone as smart as him. Anyway I thank you for trying to protect me."

"So are you guys really together?" Clayton asked Sam.

"Ah I don't think so. I don't know, are we?" Sam asked Judy.

Judy gave Sam a weird look that he couldn't quite read. "No we aren't together. We are partners on this assignment," Judy said answering Clayton's question.

"Oh man dude you guys need to hook up for real you both are hot together," said Clayton.

Judy and Sam stared at each other for a while and Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't tell her he liked her because he didn't know if the real Tom Hanson did like Judy Hoffs. "Give us a name please if you can," Sam pleaded with Michelle and glad to have changed the subject before things got more uncomfortable than they already were.

"Wait a minuet," said Clayton ignoring Sam's request. "Let me ask you something Tom if that is your real name. If you are a cop what was all that about MIT and blowing us all away with your gift of languages and science."

"And don't forget literature" Michelle continued remembering Sam's mesmerizing speech about Lord of the Rings.

"Yea Tom really. When did you get so smart?" Asked Judy with an amused look on her face. She loved putting "Tom" in the hot seat.

Sam fidgeted in his seat uncormfortably. "Well uh I was quite the geek in high school and I was really MIT bound or so I thought. I decided it was MIT or nowhere and when I got my rejection letter I decided to join the police academy," Sam half lied. He really was the biggest geek in high school and MIT bound but he didn't get a rejection letter.

"Well I do believe you about being a geek in high school I can so picture that," laughed Judy.

"Not to change the subject or anything," fibbed Sam who really did want to change the subject for a second time. "Will you let us help you Michelle? Will you give us a name?"

Michelle looked at Clayton and the officers uneasily but she thought about it and after a while she said, "Ok. I want to help out. I want this guy put away for good. His name is Bailey Johnson."

The color in Judy's face drained.


	8. Bathroom Hostages

Quantum Leap: A Leap on Jump Street Series

A Leap for Judy and Tom

By Heather Samantha Beckett

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Quantum Leap or 21 Jump Street or their characters, those solely belong to Don Belisario (Quantum Leap) and Stephen J Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh (21 Jump Street)

Chapter 8 Bathroom Hostages

"What's wrong Judy?" Michelle asked. "You look like you've just seen a a ghost."

"It's just that Bailey Johnson is my boyfriend we been dating for about six months," Judy said still adjusting to the shock. Michelle was taken aback she didn't know what to say.

"He's soon to be her ex boyfriend," said Sam putting an emphases on the "ex." "He physically abused her. Last night I found him trying to chocke her to death, she was lucky I came by when I did. By the way what did set him off?"

"Uhm well I was doing his laundry and I found a note in his pocket that said date with Michelle Friday March 1, and when I confronted him about it he punched me in the face."

"So that's how you got the shiner," Clayton said his face turning red. "Boy if I saw him now I'd knock him into tomorrow."

"You and me both," agreed Sam.

"Anyway Bailey had told me he had the flu that day and that's why he had to break our date," Judy said looking at Michelle. "Did you have a date with Bailey on March 1?"

Michelle shifted in her seat uncomfortably she couldn't look Judy in the eye. "I'm sorry Judy. I didn't know. He invited me over to his dorm. He said he couldn't be seen in public with me because it wouldn't look right he being a teacher and all, so I spent the night at the dorm." Michelle's top lip began to quiver.

"Don't cry it's not your fault that he is a complete pervert and looser," said Sam trying to reassure Michelle who was looking at Judy.

"Michelle, I don't hate you we were both played," said Judy.

"I know but I still feel awful, said Michelle.

"You know you could testify against him in court and we could put him away for statutory rape since you are a minor a lot easier than we can take him down for being an abusive boyfriend either way he'd be put away and wouldn't be around to hurt anymore woman. We still don't know if he is behind the beatings or if he hired someone else in the school to beat those girls, but we have a better lead than we had before," said Judy.

"I'll do anything I can to help him get put away," said Michelle.

"We just need to figure out where to find him," said Sam looking at Judy with an apologetic look on his face. "When I came to check up on Judy last night he bolted out the back door and Judy called his roommate this morning and he hadn't seen him since yesterday afternoon."

"Figures," Clayton Sighed.

"So do you have any idea of where and how to find him?" Michelle asked Sam and Judy.

"I'm afraid not. I'm hoping maybe he will come back to the dorm. I told his roommate to call me if he comes back," said Judy.

"Here we are," Clayton said pulling into the parking lot for guests at the university. Jarod and the rest of the kids pulled up and parked next to Clayton's Corvette.

Judy pulled Clayton and Michelle aside. "Don't tell the others about Tom and I yet ok?"

"Sure, we won't blow your cover," said Clayton.

"Thanks," said Judy.

"Wait you don't think Jarod, Kristi, or Aaron are suspects do you?" Michelle asked anxiously.

"No it's not that, it's just since we aren't any closer to catching Bailey or knowing for sure who beat up the girls in the bathroom we have to remain undercover."

"We understand that," said Clayton and Michelle together.

"Hey guys shall we?" said Jarod leading the way. Everyone walked towards the Student Union since that was where the lecture was being held. Judy and Michelle kept looking around, apprehensively and Sam and Clayton also tended to look around as if trying to avoid being seen. Kristi, Jarod, and Aaron stared at them wondering why their friends kept looking over their shoulders.

"Yo Clayton you guys alright?" Jarod asked.

"Yea dude why wouldn't we be?"

"Well you guys keep looking over your shoulders. Who are you looking for?"

"I bet they are trying to see if we will run into JD Dubois, now that would be wicked," said Aaron.

"Yea uh that's what we're doing," Clayton said giving Michelle, Judy, and Sam a wink.

"Oh yea. That would be the bomb if we ran into him and got at chance to talk to him in person," said Michelle playing along.

"And maybe get his autograph," finished Judy winking at Michelle who had given her an aprroving thumbs up.

Judy smiled at her that was the first time Michelle showed Judy impressive approval. That meant a lot to her.

In reality they were looking for Bailey.

"I need to use the bathroom you girls coming with?" Kirsti asked.

"Ah yea ok," said Michelle motioning for Judy to follow along.

"Ok we will meet you outside the SU," said Clayton.

All of the girls headed over to the woman's rest room on the other side of the Student Union. Sam and the guys waited for the girls.

"Girls," sighed Clayton. "You can't live with them and you can't live without them."

"You got that right," Jarod and Aaron agreed. "Why do girls go to the bathroom in groups? Do they think they can't go if they don't have an audience?"

Sam was too distracted looking around for Bailey he didn't join in the conversation, nor did he hear the swoosh of a door opening and Al stepping out and start talking to him.

"Hello Sam. Earth to Sam," Al said waving his holographic hand in front of Sam's face.

"OH hey Al."

"Sam what's wrong with you? You seem distracted. Well anyway I'm here because Ziggy says three girls are found dead in that woman's bathroom right over there," Al said pointing to the bathroom that Judy, Michelle, and Kristin had gone over to.

"WHAT???" screamed Sam. "HOW???"

"They are found shot to death."

"Come on Clayton," Sam said pulling Clayton towards the woman's bathroom.

"What's wrong Tom?" Clayton asked Sam.

"The girls are in danger," said Sam picking up speed. Clayton followed Sam running after him and motioning for Jarod and Aaron to follow. The guys arrived at the door of the woman's bathroom. Sam motioned for them to stop and remain silent. He pressed his ear against the door. Al Walked through the bathroom door. Sam could hear whimpers and a man's voice yelling at them to be quiet or he would start shooting. Al floated out of the door and appeared at Sam's side.

"What's going on Al?" Sam asked.

Clayton and the guys stared at Sam and wondered who he was talking to.

"It doesn't look good Sam. That nut Bailey is holding them hostage in there. He's got a gun and he won't let them out. He's threatening to shoot because he's afraid Judy is going arrest him and turn him in."

"What do I do Al?" asked Sam anxiously.

"Who the heck are you talking to dude?" Jarod asked.

"Who is Al?" asked Aaron.

Sam ignored them. He looked at Al waiting for an answer.

"Well you are a cop aren't you?" said Al.

Sam stared at Al for a minuet before comprehending what his hologram friend was getting at.

"Clayton go to the campus police and tell them that there is a crazed gunman holding the girls hostage in the bathroom. I can hear Bailey in there. I heard him say he's going to shoot Judy because she's a cop. Here," Sam said pulling out a piece of paper with the Jump street phone number written on it. "Ask for a Captain Adam Fuller and tell him Officer Tom Hanson and Officer Judy Hoffs need back up and tell them where we are and what the situation is. Tell them I'm going in to try to talk to the gunman."

Clayton understood and he hurriedly headed towards the campus police building motioning a confused Jarod and Aaron to follow him.

Sam could hear them saying, "Dude those guys are cops??? Wicked."

Al was about to tell Sam something when he screamed, "Sam, NO!" but it was too late. Sam reached for Tom's gun in Tom's holster and busted into the woman's bathroom.

"Oh here we go again," Al sighed and walked through the bathroom door.


	9. Tom Hanson MD

Chapter 9 Tom Hanson MD/Why Haven't I Leaped?

Al walked through the bathroom door and when he did, he saw Sam and Bailey gun's pointed at each other.

"So what are you going to do pretty boy cop. Are you going to shoot me?" Bailey taunted.

"Sam he is taunting you. Be careful you are not a cop" warned Al. "Don't let your emotions get the best of you. Remember you are here to prevent this. Think about Judy''s life and Tom's job Sam."

"I know what I'm doing Al. I know why I'm here," Sam snapped.

"Oh here we go again with the voices," laughed Bailey. "What are you some kind of nut case who keeps talking to himself?"

"If you lower your gun Bailey I won't be forced to shoot. If you are unarmed I can't shoot you," Sam said calmly.

"Well you know if I got a hostage here," Bailey said grabbing Judy suddenly without taking his eye or gun off of Sam, "then you are the one who really needs to lower your gun," continued Bailey.

"You are right," said Sam lowering Tom's gun. "Just don't hurt anyone. Don't make your life worse with murder on your conscience."

Bailey laughed an evil laugh that sent shivers up Sam's spine. Was this guy really that uncaring and malicious?

"Isn't it nice knowing you can't do anything to save your little girlfriend or should I say my girlfriend," Bailey said cocking his gun and turning to face Judy.

"But I can," said Michelle who suddenly ran to Judy's side and kicked the gun out of Bailey's hand. She punched Bailey in the face and kocked him out cold forcing him to loose his grip on Judy. "That is for my friends, the girls you used and abused and for Judy."

"You know that was a real stupid thing to do," Sam told Michelle as he gave Judy a hand and helped her get to her feet.

"But thanks," continued Judy, "but he's right that was a stupid thing to do."

"SAM!" Al warned, "He's reaching for the gun."

Bailey had managed to come to his senses before Sam had a chance to cuff him and reached for the gun that Michelle had and kicked out of his hands. Before Sam knew it there was a loud BOOM and Judy fell to the ground. Bailey had intended to shoot Sam but Judy pushed him out of the way and took the shot. Then there was another boom and it was Bailey who then fell to the ground.

"Damn he shot me that punk cop actually had the balls to shoot me," Bailey said grabbing his leg, he looked down and saw the blood all over his hands and the blood that was flowing from Judy's neck and then he fell out of consciousness.

"Wow Sam I didn't know you had it in you," said the shocked Al.

"I didn't cost him much damage Al. I'm a pacifist remember? I'm not a killer. That's why I shot his leg, enough damage to preoccupy him but not enough to cost any long term damage."

''Tom, Judy!" cried Michelle.

Sam rushed to Judy's side. "Go call for an ambulance," Sam instructed Michelle.

Michelle ran out of the door as fast as her legs could carry her. At the same time as Michelle left, Sam could hear Captain Fuller, Ioki and Penhall talking to Clayton about the situation.

"I heard 2 gunshots" said Clayton worriedly. "I don't know who was shot."

Penhall, Ioki and Fuller all exchanged nervous glances. Michelle who had found Clayton and the guys began to shake. "It . it . it. was Judy. Bailey shot Judy. Bailey was trying to shoot Tom but Judy pushed him out fo the way and took the shot instead and then Tom shot Bailey's leg. It it it's my fault," Michelle buried her head in Clayton's shoulders and began to sob uncontrollably. Clayton stood there and held her. Michelle looked up and he began to wipe the tears from her face. "I tried to be a hero and kick the gun out of Bailey's hand and I punched him and knocked him out but he didn't stay knocked out long enough for Tom to arrest him. I compromised her life," Michelle began to sob again.

Penhall, Ioki and Fuller busted in the bathroom to see a shirtless Sam kneeling over Judy's body, his hands covered with blood and his shirt was soaking up the blood pouring from Judy's neck. Doug, Harry and Adam stared at Sam and Judy with a mixture of fear and shock in their eyes.

"She is in shock her pupils are dilated and her breathing is slow and shallow. Since I have her on her back I need to elevate her feet higher than her head .I need one of you guys to hold her feet up since I have her on her on her back. I can't take my hands off her neck or she will bleed to death," said Sam with authority.

Ioki kneeled down and gently lifted Judy's legs and held them.

"I need another shirt," Sam said staring at the guys. He wasn't expecting Kristi to strip off her shirt in front of male police officers. Penhall got the hint and started taking off his shirt."Are you going to make a tourniquet?"

"No sometimes there are undesired side affects when using tourniquets." said Sam in a way that suggested that everyone in the world should know that. He sometimes forgot that he was too smart for his own good.

"Really? Like what Dr Hanson?" teased Penhall although it wasn't a humorous tease more like a nervous tease. Humor was Penhall's way of hiding his serious emotions and seeing Judy lying there of the floor bleeding to death was more than he could bear.

"Like temporary or permanent injury to the underlying nerves and muscles, as well as systemic complications resulting from limb ischemia, including acidemia, hyperkalemia, arrhythmias, shock, limb loss, and death," said Sam answering Penhall who along with Fuller and Ioki were staring at him wide eyed.

"What's with all the big words Hanson? I know they didn't teach you that at the academy," said Doug.

"Look I don't mean to sound rude but I need that shirt now Penhall," Sam yelled.

"Ah dude we need to wait for the ambulance," said a dazed Penhall handing his shirt over to Sam.

"Yea Tom we want Judy to be saved as much as you do but we need to wait for the medical pros," said Fuller agreeing with Penhall.

"He is the pros," said Al even though he knew good and well that no could hear him except for Sam.

Sam ignored Penahll and Fuller. He had his ear to Judy's chests. "She's not breathing Al."

Al pressed buttons on his handlink. "Sam Ziggy says Judy dies from lack of oxygen and at the autopsy found the bullet lodged in her esophagus.

"Is she going to die?" Ioki asked anxiously tears streaming down his face.

"I need someone to go to the med center and get me a first aid kit and a scalpel. I need to make an incision. The bullet needs to be extracted. It's lodged in her esophagus and if she doesn't get more oxygen she's going to die. I know what I'm doing just go," Sam said anxiously.

"I'll go," said Penhall leaving the bathroom as quickly as possible. He couldn't handle the situation anymore.

Judy quit breathing and Sam asked Ioki to take his place in holding Doug's T-shirt applying pressure over Judy's bleeding area, and he quickly administered mouth to mouth. He could hear shallow breaths from Judy's lungs. In no time Doug was back with the medical supplies that Sam needed.Sam had Fuller pour alcohol in a small container and set the scalpel and tweezers in it and let them sit a few seconds so they could sterilize. He then took the scalpel and made a small incision on Judy's neck. In no time he had extracted the bullet. Penhall fainted. Sam took some gauze pads and placed them on the incision and the original wound and applied pressure to them. He taped them around her neck. Just then the paramedics arrived and tended to Judy and Bailey who by then was conscious and griping about his flesh wound. The paramedics loaded Judy and Bailey in the ambulance and transported them to the nearby hospital.

"You saved her life," said the doctor who was treating Judy, "because of your quick thinking Miss Hoffs is going to be just fine."

"I'm an MD," said Sam who quickly bit his tongue. The doctor, the kids, and the other officers were staring at Sam. "I mean my uncle was a doctor and I spent a lot of time with him as a kid," said Sam correcting himself.

"Tom Hanson MD who would have thought," laughed Penhall.

"Well you did it," said Al suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "You saved Judy's life and you saved Tom's job because as a police officer you shot an armed suspect who shot a hostage. What you did was legal. You should be proud of yourself.

"I know Al, but why haven't I leaped yet?"

"I don't know. Ziggy says Judy makes detective and is still on the force and Tom is now Jump Street's captain. Also Tracy Smith will come out of her coma in a week and she and her best friend Melissa Cooper will go back to the school a week after that, and Alison Jansen's parents decide to let her transfer back to the school as well. They along with Michelle Carpenter, Clayton Prescott, Kristi Johnson, Jarod Learner, and Aaron Moore will all graduate with honors. Most of them go on to ivy league schools. Clayton and Michelle will get married after med school and they both will work at this hospital and their first born daughter will some day be a Jump Street officer with Tom Hanson as her captain.Jarod will become a lawyer, Aaron will become a successful author, and Kristi will become a famous Broadway star. Melissa and Tracy will join the police academy and beccome part of the Jump Street program. The Evans twins Tammy and Jessica will not over come their trauma right away and when they go back to school they won't be the shy book worms they once were. They will be rude, crude, and disrespectful often getting suspended for starting fights at school and when their parents send them to Horizon a school for troubled youth, they will let go of their trauma and graduate from there wih flying colors. They will go on to start a successful nation wide housing program for battered woman. It seems to me you should be leaping now. Something is off. I can't place my finger on it."

Back in the year 2000 in Project Quantum Leap's waiting room Gooshie hears the cries of officer Tom Hanson.

"I have to be with her. She needs me. I can't live without her. Please if anyone can hear me help her please, and send me back. Please send me back. I'll do anything, but please more than anything just save her and protect her from that monster. She deserves better. She deserves me. I hope it's not too late."


End file.
